wurldapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Julian
' Ian Melissa Julian', (Born Ian Andrew Julian) better known by her internet personas Ianthegirl9001 and BobCheetoKyng, is a 16 year-old girl who thinks she was born male. She does Let's Play videos in her spare time, and is noted for her somewhat androgynous voice and awkward stammer. Ian is generally indecisive, and as a result tended to abandon Let's Plays quickly for a while, but has made it a 2015 New Year's resolution to finish at least a few Let's Plays. She, to some degree, smokes weed like her uncle, but not to the piss-drinking level of bakedness that he does. Ian carries a katana around for self-defense. She is arguably one of the most normal people in the Wurld, having a relatively normal albeit masculine voice and speech pattern with no verbal tics, with most of her strangeness coming from her bizarre upbringing. She is also one of the few Wurld denizens who seems to be concerned about her own well-being. Because of this, Ian tends to act as the voice of reason in many situations. Personal life Ian was born on June 19, 1999, to her parents Queen Latifah Rider-Julian and Derek Goku Julian. Sephiroth wasn't at the hospital when she was born, nor was her father, and after her mother noticed her sex, she immediately tried to hide it from him due to his misogyny, giving her a boy's name (Her middle name used to be Andrew) and forbidding her from looking at her genitals. When she began growing breasts, she was made to wear a binder at all times. As a child, Ian was sheltered from the world, so that she wouldn't be found out before she was ready to live life as the woman she was all along. She was abused by her father Goku for behaving like a girl. When she was 12 years old, she told her parents that she wanted to be a girl. Her mother then came clean about her condition to her father when she thought he found out, and he started beating on her, crying "This family doesn't have room for traps!" which Ian overheard. Afterwards, Queen Latifah went out on a boatride with Goku, cut the engine, and sank the boat, supposedly killing the two. Ian was then sent to live with her uncle, Jackson Rider. She came out to Jackson as soon as she met him, and he let her start "transition", which amounted to nothing more than taking off her binder, allowing her to look at her genitals, and changing her middle name. She was far less sheltered under Jackson's guidance, and pretty much had free reign to go wherever she wanted. Ian met Timmy Hetfield online during the year, and the two got into a long distance relationship around a year later. Ian and Timmy often do Let's Plays together as a bonding exercise, and Timmy often makes perverted comments toward Ian. In addition to Timmy, Ian has a large assortment of anime waifus. She lists Hatsune Miku as her biggest inspiration. Let's Play Ian started doing Let's Plays in 2008 after finding a Cypheron48 video. Her first Let's Play was Jet Force Gemini, and later Let's Plays included Jet Grind Radio, Rayman 2: The Great Escape, and more. She closed her account in late 2009 due to struggling with her "dysphoria", but not before amassing roughly 2,041 subscribers. She opened up a new account in 2012 after Timmy's encouragement, and has currently done Let's Plays of Donkey Kong 64, Minecraft, and Spongebob Creature From the Krusty Krab, but each only lasted 1 video. Later on, she made a Let's Play of Mickey Mouse: Castle of Illusion, and is currently LPing Banjo-Tooie with Timmy, Jack, and occasionally others. Notably, the fourth and fifth episodes contain appearances by the elusive "Nakey Man". Trivia *Ian is a bi-romantic asexual. *Ian is dead inside. Category:Heroes Category:Kids Are Cruel, Jack